Winx Club - Episode 403
The Last Fairy on Earth ('Winx on Earth '''in the Nickelodeon dub) is the third episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. This is Roxy's first appearance in the Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx arrive in Gardenia to live with Bloom's adoptive parents, but soon realize that the arrangement won't work. They try out many jobs to pay their own way, but thanks to Stella, they are fired from each and every one of them. However Mr. Roney who happened to be at the places where the Winx got fired, offer them a job to sort out flawed stuffed animals. With a little help from Flora's magic, the stuffed animals become alive and, they discover many new, surprising, magical friends. Bloom suggests that the people of Gardenia could adopt the little pets and hopefully show people that magic is real. Bloom also mentions how this can bring them closer to finding the last fairy on Earth. With the help of Vanessa, the Winx are able to open their own pet shop, Love & Pet. Each girl has their own job: Stella, who grooms and dresses the pets, Flora, who is in charge of the pets health and diet, Aisha, who is in charge of the pets physical activity, Musa, who teaches music to the pets, Tecna, who looks over the website that allows those to adopt pets online, and Bloom who welcomes the clients. Roxy, the last fairy on Earth, is introduced when she passes by the Winx's shop while walking her dog. She seems very interested in the pets, but walks away due to the rudeness of Stella. She presses her hand against the window which sends a powerful burst of positive energy. The Winx feel this energy, and think the Wizards of the Black Circle have found them. They all transform into Enchantix fairies and try to find the Wizards but fail. Major Events *The Winx start up the "Love & Pet" store. *Roxy and Artu are introduced in this episode. *The Winx arrive in Gardenia to find the last fairy on Earth. Debuts *Roxy *Artu *Fairy pets *Love & Pet *Mr. Rooney *Mitzi (Nickelodeon dub only) Characters * Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Mike *Vanessa *Timmy *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Nabu *Roxy *Artu *Mitzi Trivia *Mike suffered unintentional accidents by the Winx girls: #Stella kept hogging the bathroom when he needed it just to phone gossip #Flora made the houseplants too large #Musa played her music on full blast while Mike was shaving (and cost him a bit of his hair) #Tecna "upgraded" the TV remote #Aisha left her fitness equipment laying around in the living room *Before creating Love and Pet, the girls had been fired from four jobs: #Waitresses (fired because Stella accidentally dropped her tray of orders on a customer) #Dishwashers at a coffee house (fired due to Stella accidentally breaking the dishes) #Customer service assistants at a clothing store (fired because Stella was trying on the merchandise during working hours) #Delivery girls (fired because Aisha delivered to the wrong place, and Tecna got hurled into a truck of pigs) *The girls' jobs at Love & Pet were as follows: **Stella was in charge of the pets' appearance. **Flora was in charge of the pets' health. **Aisha was in charge of physical condition and exercise. **Musa taught them to dance and sing. **Tecna was in charge of the website. **Bloom was the greeter and appointment booker. *Even though Roxy was introduced in this episode, her name wasn't mentioned untill the following episode. *The first boss the Winx had bears a slight resemblance to the younger Mr. Baston. *Mr. Roney was voiced by Frank Welker in the Nick Dub. *Roxy marks her first appearance on this episode, but her name isn't revealed until later episode. Mistakes *When the pets turned the bubble machine on and there were some pets in the bubbles there were 2 of the same pet. Script *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Voice Cast Cinélume Voice Cast *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Quotes ''Coming Soon.... Watch Cinélume Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume